


Dust

by TechnoBeat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sanster, experiment au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoBeat/pseuds/TechnoBeat
Summary: A short experiment au sanster fic. It's one of my first attemps at writing fics. I do hope you'll like it, even if it's so short.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Sans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Dust

Gaster felt numb, but he couldn't understand why. He looked at the dust on his hands, as it slipped through his fingers and the holes. His eyes were getting red as he felt tears starting to build up. He stayed there, on his knees, for a while.

That's enough of that, Gaster thought to himself, cleaning off the remaining dust. He would have to start all over again, make a new specimen, one that could be completely different from S-01... Gaster gripped his chest, feeling a strange ache. He shaked his head, dismissing the pain. There was much to be done if he wanted to keep progressing his research.  
Gaster had collected all of S-01's dust in a container.

He was deep in thought, thinking of ways to grow a specimen faster, preferably one that is much like S-01 is... was. Going through his notes, an idea came to his mind. Monster dust is leftover from a monsters magic, therefore, with enough of it from the deseaced monster... this could work. He had to try.

* * *

The dust stayed the same for days. No matter what Gaster tried, the leftover magic was not enough to give form to the dust. Gaster was pacing around, trying to find a solution. He did not want to use DT, knowing that would compromise everything. There was also a bigger problem, he had no soul to place in the new vessel, even if the dust would end up reforming.

Gaster stopped in his tracks as something grabbed his leg. He looked down and was dumbfounded. The dust had turned into some kind of amalgam, but it was not quite the same as the ones infused with DT. He tried to kick off the dust, but this seemed to anger it.

The dust started to climb along Gaster's body, and he tried to shake it away, but the more he struggled the faster the dust seemed to get. Then Gaster heard it.  
"why, why, why, why..." It was S-01's voice. But that was impossible, his soul had been shattered. The magic left in the dust should not be enough for this, he had already tried that and it didn't work.

It was getting difficult to move. Somehow this thing seemed to grow exponentially as it surrounded Gaster, and it was getting harder to breathe. Gaster gasped for air, as the creature covered him whole, suffocating him.

Gaster was at his desk, woken up by S-02's distressed calls. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went to check on his experiment.


End file.
